Beauty And The Rider
Beauty And The The Rider is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Magic. Plot John shown Charlotte and Ben find Alex and they saw him was hurt from Kamen Rider Beast, Alex say thanks to John find him. Bryan was happy see Alex is ok, Lisa feeding Drago some food, but Drago was nearly fire at Lisa. Kamen Rider Beast to tell Wiseman he need another monster, Wiseman pick Horn in his book and released him. But Kamen Rider Beast tell Horn he need fight his own with Kamen Rider Magic, So Kamen Rider Beast will be there a later. Alex and the others are waiting for John. So he is here now for work at Todd's Music Shop, When Charlotte and Ben go back to Treesland, Alex Ring's beeping John don't know what that sound and he think want is this ring, Alex tells him its he's family ring. John knows about him, Bryan ask him they is Wiseman's monster is here. Alex he think Kamen Rider Beast might shown up again. Alex Transform Kamen Rider Magic and fight Horn, when he finish Alex. Kamen Rider Beast is back again, and use his new Beast Cycle and attack Alex. But Alex going to use Drago to help him, and Kamen Rider Beast using he's new magical creature Beast is here as well an then they battle each other. Kamen Rider Beast was going to kill him but he's go back to Wiseman's place, Alex tells the others in Treesland about Kamen Rider Beast has magical creature and new cycle. Bryan didn't know how he got them?, Charlotte she going ask John about if he's a Kamen Rider Beast ?. Wiseman was very please about John Battle with Kamen Rider Wizard, John will give surprise on Alex and his friends about him. At Todd's Music Shop Charlotte wants to talk to John for only, so Ben and Alex are doing work at the Till. Charlotte ask John if he is Kamen Rider Beast?, John don't know anything about Kamen Riders?. But John did tell Charlotte about his parent were killed when he was young boy, Charlotte was sorry for he's lost. But now Horn and Ghouls are here, Alex is came out from Todd's Music Shop. John didn't know that Alex is good fighter, Todd was scare there is a monster here. So Ben and Charlotte tell Todd and John look other way, when Alex and Horn are teleport to another area. Todd don't know where is Alex and Horn ?, But Ben and Charlotte don't know where John is as well. So Alex is fighting with Horn, and using his Element of Water. And he's with his Magic Sword with water power and destroy Horn, now Kamen Rider Beast is fighting Alex again. But he's going to ask him who he is?, Kamen Rider Beast don't want to spoiler for him. Kamen Rider Beast tell Alex he's going to somewhere he's going. But Alex try find him but his gone, Bryan ask Alex on his Magic Ring that Kamen Rider Beast is in Treesland. So Alex rush go to find to see him, and he saw him at Treesland and tell him who he is. So Kamen Rider Beast go back to human form and it is John Kran. Everyone was shock about John is Kamen Rider Beast, So John ask him he wants big battle for him. Alex didn't know that John was Kamen Rider.